


In Summer

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: Summer Vacation! Luna and Ginny go on a beach date.





	In Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for my good friend Kelsey, who helped me to write again after so long of not writing anything at all.

Ginny looked herself up and down in the mirror, her nose crumpling up slightly as she took in her whole outfit. Her light wash shorts clung closely to her newly tanned thighs, creating a slight discomfort, and her pure white bathing suit poked through towards the top. Despite a small amount of discomfort, Ginny couldn't help but smirk. She looked _good_. Sliding a pair of aviators into her hair, she did a little twirl, taking the whole thing in. With a look this good, there's no way today could be bad.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Ron's tired voice rang through the air, clearly not used to being awake this early. "Ginny, your friend's here..."

Ginny grinned, opening the door to reveal a sleepy-eyed, messy-haired, incredibly disheveled Ron. "Honestly, who wakes up before noon during the summer?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, skipping right past him. "Normal people, Ronald." Once out of his line of sight, she let herself smirk. "Some of us actually have friends to do things with."

"Hey!" Ron exasperated, letting out a small whine. "Just because Harry is stuck at home with his ridiculous family doesn't mean I don't have anyone to do things with! I could make plans with..... uh, with...."

Ginny laughed, hopping down the stairs two at a time. "Who else, Hermione? You know full well she's at home reading up on next year's topics early."

Ron let out a dejected sigh. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

A grin lit up the younger ginger's face, happy to actually win a proper dispute for once. Turning the corner, Ginny rested her hand on the door handle, breathing out as she opened the door. She would have breathed in again, as a normal person generally would do, but something rather important just seemed to take it away.

Luna.

The summer sunshine beat gently upon her white blonde hair, causing it to seem to glow. A gentle wind blew the skirt of her blue and white striped sundress slightly to the side, but her lightly colored sunhat remained firmly on her head. Luna wore a dreamy smile on her face, her silver eyes almost distant.

Ginny's knees felt weak.

"Hello Ginny..." She said, her words trailing off slightly. "Are you ready to go?"

Ginny nodding, smiling through a warm blush. As Luna took her hand, leading her out of the door, the blush deepened to a sweet cherry red.

Luna cast an apparition spell.

The two stepped onto the boardwalk, the sounds of other beach-goers surrounding them. Passerby chatted loudly, nearby dogs barked to other dogs, vendors attempted to sell their products, seagulls chirped, and the sound of distant rollerbladers on the wood of the boardwalk could be heard. The smell was almost indescribable, an oddly satisfying mixture of ice-cream, deep fried Oreos, and sunscreen. The waves hit the boardwalk gently.

Luna gasped softly, pulling gently on Ginny's hand. "Oh, can we go into that shop?" Her usually soft eyes were incredibly bright. "My father says this lady makes very beautiful items."

Ginny simply nodded, following happily as the other girl lead her into the small shop. The items weren't exactly something she would wear herself, but the sight of Luna so excited about them made Ginny adore each and every one.

"Oh, hello young ones!" The lady behind the counter exclaimed, walking up to them with a large smile on her face. "What a pleasant thing, to have new customers... Is there anything you are looking for in particular?"

Luna shook her head, still distracted by different pairs of animal themed jewelry. "Oh no, not anything in particular, my father just suggested we stop in.... he says you make positively the best jewelry in all of the world."

The lady laughed. "I'm sure your father is very kind, then!" She let out a hearty laugh. "Please, take your time, and let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Luna simply nodded.

She was lost in thought there for a while, browsing through all of the eccentric jewelry the store had to offer, only stopping once a beautiful necklace with a watermelon charm was in her hands, her eyes lit up like stars.

“Ginny, wouldn’t you look absolutely wonderful in this?” She held it up, catching Ginny’s full attention. As their eyes locked, a smile painted Luna’s lips. “I think you’d look even more beautiful than usual...”

Ginny blushed, averting her gaze.

“Excuse me Miss, how much does this necklace cost?” Luna asked.

The kindly saleswoman smiled. “For a pairing as sweet as you two, it’s free of charge. Tell your father I say thank you for the high compliment.”

Luna giggled, a rare occurrence, and thanked her, slipping the necklace into her pocket. Taking Ginny’s hand, Luna exited the shop with the redhead in tow, thanking the woman again as they passed through the door, back into the warm summer sun.

“Oh god, it really is hot out here.” Ginny said to herself, fanning herself lightly with her hand.

Luna smiled gently, a soft suggestion rolling off of her tongue. “Should we get some ice cream?”

Ginny nodded, too hot to disagree to any offer, especially one so cold, sweet, and refreshing.

Not even two minutes later, the pairing was walking hand in hand down the boardwalk, a salted caramel ice cream in Ginny’s hand and a vanilla in Luna’s. The two idly chatted as they walked, talking about everything from school to their newest obsession. Luna’s was painting a specific flower that grew in her father’s garden. Ginny’s was a bit less eccentric, simply practicing to be a better chaser for next year’s Quidditch team, but Luna was happy to listen regardless.

When they arrived at the beach, they quickly found a spot to lay. Charming a few beach chairs and an umbrella into existence, Ginny quickly set them up an area to sit near the water, while Luna charmed a few sweet drinks into existence for the pair of them (alcohol-free, of course).

Here, they spent time in between these seats and the water itself, swimming and splashing around. At one point, Ginny splashed Luna, earning a giggle and a splash back, leading to a full on splash war between the two girls ending only when they had both collapsed into a pile of giggles. Ginny’s abs hurt from laughing so hard.

Unlike earlier in the day, when time had passed slower than it ever had before, time now raced like speeding train. Although it felt like they had just got there, the sun was now beginning to set, so the pairing returned to their chairs, watching the warm sun dip below the horizon, painting the once blue sky an array of oranges, pinks, and purples.

Leaning over, Luna rested her hand overtop Ginny’s, silently lacing their fingers together. A deep blush settled over the younger girl’s face, nearly matching the red color of her long hair.

Catching her eye, Luna smiled. “I had a really good time today.”

Ginny swallowed down her blush, smiling back at the blonde. “I had a really good time, too.”

They watched the sun set for a bit longer before either one of them spoke again. This time, however, Ginny took it upon herself to take the lead.

“This sunset is incredibly beautiful, don’t you think?”

Luna answered without skipping a beat. “Yeah, but not as beautiful as you.”

Ginny, once again, felt a blush coming on, but she fought it down, opting instead to lean into the other girls close presence. “Luna?”

“Hmm?” Luna looked back over at her, breaking her attention from the masterpiece the sky had painted. Her voice was soft, pure.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” Ginny was a bit tentative, her volume much quieter than usual.

Luna giggled. “Two years of dating, and you still have to ask?”

Both girls grinned, leaning into each other's embrace. 


End file.
